Revenge Rocks
by turbomagnus
Summary: 'Baby, I've waited twenty years to show you my true feelings. Meet me at the center field stands, midnight.' Unfortunately, his 'true feelings' aren't quite what she expected they were... Minor DxE towards the end.


Author's Note: The 365 Project is an experimental project to write and post at least one short every day for the next year, not including my semi-regular bi-weekly updates. Whether or not that goal can be reached, we'll see... This is The 365 Project, 3 February.

And in other news, appearently the Seahawks not only won, but did so by quite a margin; some thirty points, I believe. Not much of a football fan, but I was actually supporting them for a personal reason, so this pleases me.

Disclaimer: Danny Phantom and related characters and situations are the creations of Bruce Hartman, used without permission or intent to profit. "How Do You Like Me Now" is the creation and property of Toby Keith and used for entertainment purposes without permission or intent to profit.

* * *

><p>-o0O0o-<p>

"Revenge Rocks"  
>By J.T. Magnus, 'Turbo'<p>

-o0O0o-

* * *

><p>Casper High School football field<br>Amity Park, New Jersey,  
>2027<p>

The unhappily-married Mrs. Dash Baxter took a deep sniff of the rose she carried before re-reading the note that had arrived with it at her doorstep that morning. A note that she hoped might open the door to a way out of her marriage for her.

'Baby, I've waited twenty years to show you my true feelings. Meet me at the center field stands, midnight.'

As she sat down, she took another whiff of the flower and so didn't notice the shadow-shrouded figure at the end of the stands, snickering in the darkness. Then, amplified across the field by the announcer's loudspeakers, music began to play and faint images began to appear on the field... Images that she recognized from her senior year at Casper High, twenty years before, accompanied by a voice from out of thin air.

"Yeah, I was always the crazy one - broke into the stadium and I wrote your number on the fifty yard line," the singing voice recalled, "You were always the perfect one, the valedictorian - so under your number I wrote 'call for a good time'."

She gasped in shock as her old phone number and those words appeared painted on the field, just like they had all those years ago.

"I only wanted to get your attention," the voice explained, "But you overlooked me somehow - besides, you had too many boyfriends to mention and I played my guitar too loud..."

Then the numbers and letters faded and were replaced by a figure standing in the middle of the field, a guitar slung over their shoulder. She frowned and tried to look through the gloom to make out who it was, but she didn't need to try long. Moments later, every light there came on, illuminating the football field as though it were the middle of the day instead of the night.

Danny Fenton pointed at the woman in the stands and asked a blunt question as the tempo of the music picked up, "How do you like me now?"

The curiousity and frustration on her face turned to shock and anger as she realised who it was, causing her to fold her arms and shake her head as he continued singing.

"How do you like me now, now that I'm on my way? Do you still think I'm crazy standing here today? I couldn't make you love me, but I always dreamed about living in your radio - how do you like me now?"

In short, she didn't. With a snort of disgust, she threw the rose over her shoulder and tore up the note before starting down the bleachers to leave, only to find Danny, without the guitar, standing in her way despite her not having seen him move from the field.

He smirked at her, "When I took off to Tennessee, I heard that you made fun of me - never imagined I'd make it this far."

Fuming, she turned and started towards the other end of the bleachers, leaving him standing there smirking as he leaned back against the railing. At the other end of the bleachers, the girl made the mistake of glancing over her shoulder to see if Danny had followed her only to feel her forward motion stopped by a solid object. As her head turned back around, her jaw dropped to see Danny in front over her, leaning forward with his arms on the railing, even though she had just seen him behind her.

Without losing the smirk on his face, he stood up and looked at her and the confused and slightly frightened look on her face as he continued, "Then you married into money, girl - ain't it a cruel and funny world?"

"He took your dreams," Danny took his hands and made a tearing motion, "and he tore them apart."

She dropped down to sit on one of the bleacher benches in a huff only for him to hop over the one she was sitting on and use it to put his feet on as he continued, "He never comes home and you're always alone and your kids hear you cry down the hall..."

Danny rubbed his eyes in a mock-crying manner before he leaned back against the bleacher above him, "Alarm clock starts ringing, who could that be singing? It's me, baby, with your wake-up call!"

Turning to glare at him, she shook her head as he wasn't there again before his voice came once more from the field...

"How do you like me now?" Danny asked again as he pointed at her, the guitar back strapped over his shoulder, this time supported by a full back-up band that hadn't been there before, the name 'Ember' clearly readable on their shirts and instruments, "How do you like me now, now that I'm on my way? Do you still think I'm crazy standing here today? I couldn't make you love me, but I always dreamed about living in your radio - how do you like me now?"

With his seemingly now-everpresent smirk, Danny swung the guitar around and began leading the band for a moment before circles of turquoise energy passed over him, turning Danny Fenton to Danny Phantom and leaving the girl gaping in surprise that only deepened as he swung the guitar back onto his back and stepped to the side, leaving a double of Danny Fenton standing next to Phantom, only a younger Fenton, the same age as he had been in high school.

"How do you like me now?" Phantom sang again making a 'bring it' gesture towards the stands before spreading his arms wide, "How do you like me now, now that I'm on my way? Do you still think I'm crazy standing here today?"

"I couldn't make you love me," Fenton picked up as he tapped himself on the chest with both hands and then pointed at the stands, "But I always dreamed about living in your radio, how do you like me now?"

While both Dannys stood there smirking, a turquoise 1969 Corvette convertible with green interior pulled onto the field and rolled to a stop behind them with a woman dressed in black with her hair pulled back in a ponytail that matched the color of the car sitting behind the wheel. In the stands, the woman sitting on the bleachers folded her arms and leaned forward, glowering down at the field as both Dannys opened and slipped on pairs of sunglasses and gave her a mocking salute before Fenton gave Phantom a strong handshake and disappeared. When Danny Phantom sat on the car and swung his legs over the door before sliding down into the passenger seat while the woman behind the wheel applied foot to gas petal, the music began to fade, disappearing completely along with the band by the time the Corvette was out of sight.

* * *

><p>-o0O0o-<p>

Author's Note: Nope, not going to say who 'Mrs. Dash Baxter' is, that's part of the fun of it, she could be almost any of the girls from Danny's younger days, couldn't she...


End file.
